Dominación quinceañera
by supermonstrum
Summary: Ese demonio pendejo, idiota y regordete... ¿cómo puede ser que te tenga así? - Crack! Scott/Cartman


_Allí estaba. Delante suyo, con los grandes ojos color café, la sonrisa demoníaca amagando dibujarse en su rostro, pequeño a comparación de él, pequeño en cuanto edad. En un pasado no fue nada más que un pendejo insignificante e idiota, pero ya no más. Un leve escalofrío recorrió cada una de sus vértebras en contraste con el calor que ascendía hacia sus mejillas pecosas. Sabía lo que pasaría y sabía que no podría evitarlo._

—_Hola, Scotty —saludó con malicia._

…

**Dominación quinceañera.**

Las horas se le hacían interminables, unas ojeras marcadas adornaban sus ojos, el cabello rojo lucía desaliñado y suspiraba, o mejor dicho, disimulaba un bostezo cada dos por tres. Pese a todo el esfuerzo mental que empleó para no quedarse dormido en el mostrador de la tienda, los parpadeos se hacían más y más largos. Afortunadamente, su jefe tardó bastante en llamarle la atención; quizá porque sabía que él no era ningún empleado parásito y, además, le comentó que también trabaja noche por medio. Tenía que hacerlo si quería mantener su modesto estilo de vida. Desde que había perdido a ambos padres por un estúpido incidente, sobrellevar la vida no fue nada fácil.

Hubiese querido llegar a la hora final del turno, pero el sueño fue mucho para contenerlo. Pidió a su compañero que por lo cubriera, tomó su morral y emprendió el camino a casa. Una pequeña casa que alquilaba en el área gueto cerca de los McCormick, algo que ya decía mucho de él sin siquiera hacer aclaraciones, tampoco era que le importaba demasiado. Scott no tenía una vida social que cuidar, por eso se esforzaba en los dos empleos que tenía, su única salida a una vida mejor se veía reflejada en la universidad y al no tener padres que la costearan…

Se mordió el labio, molesto. De sólo pensar que, a unas calles de donde estaba, había alguien que con sólo murmurar «Ma» tenía lo que quería comenzaba sentir que le hervía la sangre. ¿Dónde demonios estaba la justicia social o divina o lo que fuera? En ninguna parte, por eso Eric Cartman vivía su puta vida de rey-hijo-único y él, en cambio luchaba contra el mundo real.

Después un tiempo en el psiquiátrico y su venganza interrumpida por un grupo de famosos, intentó recurrir a algo que realmente le sirviera para el resto de su vida, y ese algo fue uno de los abogados más obstinados de South Park: Gerald Broflovski. Cortesía del amigo-enemigo de su medio hermano, la lucha legal fue totalmente gratuita y después de su conmovedora historia quedó establecido que la familia Cartman debería brindar ayuda económica y psicológica siempre que Scott lo necesitase. Mas si llegaba a abusar de aquello el acuerdo quedaría anulado; bastante bien para las pocas expectativas que tenía. La expresión de castaño lleno de rabia fue algo exquisito y aún tenía la imagen nítida en la memoria.

Llegó a casa y fue directamente a la cama, dejándose caer y cerrando ojos en menos de un segundo.

…

Toc-toc.

—¿Uhm?

Toc-toc.

Se desperezó y frotó los ojos, el reloj de la mesa de luz marcaba las siete y media de la tarde, los golpes en la puerta de entrada continuaban insistiendo. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana y vio a dos hombres con un uniforme color naranja, en la calle había un camión con un tanque bastante grande y el letrero de "Aniquilación total de plagas indeseables". Scott puso los ojos en blanco, ¿acaso era viernes trece y nadie se lo había dicho?

—¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? —preguntó.

—Sí, por orden de la alcaldía estamos haciendo fumigación total por el guet-… esta zona, o sea que será gratuito tanto como obligatorio. ¿No le ha llegado la nota en la semana? —respondió un hombre alto y con bigote.

—No, no me ha llegado ninguna nota —protestó, perdiendo los estribos.

—Pues mala suerte, chico —dijo sonriendo de lado—. Esto no es opcional, te daremos diez minutos para que saques tus cosas y busques dónde dormir, no podrás regresar hasta mañana por la mañana.

—¿Está bromeando? ¿A dónde quiere que vaya? Todavía estoy a mitad de mes, no he cobrado ningún salario y no puedo darme el lujo de pasármelo en un hotel, además-

—Ese no es problema nuestro, chico. Mejor te dedicas a aprovechar esos diez minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero-

—Te quedan nueve.

Seguir discutiendo no arreglaría nada. En seguida regresó a su habitación y vació el morral, colocó la billetera, identificación, las llaves y el móvil (no de último modelo sino de última, en el peor de los sentidos). Nada más que fuese imprescindible para dormir en alguna parte. Se retiró, rechinando los dientes y amenazó con ir a la policía si le llegaban a hacer algo a la casa, los empleados lo ignoraron, sacaron unos tubos que conectaban con el camión y comenzaron a esparcir el veneno por la casa.

Desde las ocho hasta las nueves, decidió refugiarse en un bar y cenar. Una hamburguesa y una coca-cola grande para sentirse más lleno. Los hombres que estaban allí miraban el beisbol fascinados, los acompañó sólo para que el tiempo pasara más rápido, mientras su cabeza maquinaba el nombre de algún hotel barato.

Entonces se le cruzó por la cabeza la casa de los Cartman. Para ser sinceros, los dólares que le quedaban no lo llevarían demasiado lejos, salvo que prefiriera dormir en el parque. Legalmente tenía total libertad de presentarse en lo de Liane y exigir una cama caliente y molestar al pendejo, pero… realmente le incomodaba hacerlo desde lo que pasó la última vez. El mismo Eric le aseguró que se repetiría siempre que tuviese ganas, el equivalente a siempre que Scott fuera allí.

¿Congelarse y ser asaltado en el parque o compartir techo con el pequeño mounstro?

La oportunidad la tenía servida, si la desaprovechaba lo reclamaría internamente hasta que volviera a presentarse. ¿Para qué quedarse con las ganas? Si Eric se ponía demasiado molesto… bueno, vería cómo arreglarlo en el momento. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era una cama cómoda y caliente, el resto era imprescindible.

Chasqueó la lengua, derrotado, la justicia seguía sin aparecer, hacía años que se esfumó sin dejar un mísero rastro. O quizá fue él mismo quien dejó de buscarla, costaba no dejar de ser el mismo después de haber quedado huérfano y comerse los cadáveres de… Mejor no pensar, aún le daba náuseas de recordar la fiestecilla del chile, la desagradable sensación de la lengua recorriendo sus mejillas para degustar las lágrimas, su risa apática regodeándose con crueldad.

Dios, y encima compartían la misma sangre.

Tomó aire, como si el cinismo y el valor necesario estuviesen en él. Sacó el teléfono del morral y marcó el número. Liane Cartman atendió, siempre con su voz dulce y desentendida; pareció sorprendida cuando Scott respondió y dijo amablemente que precisaba pasar una noche allí porque la alcaldía estaba haciendo control de plagas y él no había recibido la carta de advertencia. Rió por lo bajo al escuchar a lo lejos a su hermanastro diciendo palabrotas, que no eran ningún puto hotel, cuando Liane respondió que era bienvenido.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Si no asistía, él sonreiría lleno de satisfacción porque el maldito pelirrojo era un niño llorón que no podía hacerse cargo de las cosas ni asumir su rol, escapaba con la cola entre las patas. Y sucediera lo que sucediera, jamás dejaría que se llevase aquel pensamiento, no más gloria para ese demonio regordete.

…

Nueve y media de la noche tocó timbre, Liane lo recibió amable y le invitó galletas recién horneadas. De no tener las tripas rugiendo con desesperación habría desistido. No recordaba la última vez que comió algo hecho en casa, la masa crujiente y las chispas de chocolate fueron un éxtasis inocente, nostálgico. Aquella mujer no podía ser la madre de Eric; eran tan distintos, ¿quién portaba el gen maligno en esa familia?

—Sabes donde es tu habitación. Eric ya fue a acostarse, es una lástima que no se hayan saludado.

¿Estaba loca o qué? Por fin un punto a favor: no tendría que verlo hasta el día siguiente, es más, si madrugaba podría ser que ni siquiera tuviese que cruzarse con esos ojos cafés. Tal vez sí había algo de suerte en la vida de Scott Tenorman, nada más había que buscarla bien.

Se acomodó en el sillón y vio un poco de televisión mientras bebía un vaso de leche fresca y comía más galletas. A las diez pasó por el baño, luego fue a su cuarto, que estaba a dos puertas del de Eric, despacio, en puntillas, procurando no hacer más notoria su presencia. Al fondo del pasillo dormía la Liane, Scott era la única alma despierta en toda la casa y no le causaba mucha gracia. Respiró profundamente, tenía veintidós años, ¿qué era ese comportamiento de pendejo?

Dejó el morral a los pies de la cama mientras se quitaba la camisa, medias y zapatillas, quedando únicamente con los desgastados jeans y su playera negra de Radiohead. Antes de recostarse sobre la cama, unas manos sujetándole con fuerza del trasero lo hicieron pegar un pequeño brinco. Pudo haber asegurado que sería una noche tranquila…

_Pudo._

Allí estaba. Delante suyo, con los grandes ojos color café, la sonrisa demoníaca amagando dibujarse en su rostro, pequeño a comparación de él, pequeño en cuanto edad. En un pasado no fue nada más que un pendejo insignificante e idiota, pero ya no más. Un leve escalofrío recorrió cada una de sus vértebras en contraste con el calor que ascendía hacia sus mejillas pecosas. Sabía lo que pasaría y sabía que no podría evitarlo.

—Hola, Scotty —saludó con malicia.

Scott puso los ojos en blanco, aparentando indiferencia.

—Creí que estabas durmiendo.

—No podía dormir sabiendo que mi querido medio-hermano estaba a unos pasos de mí —ronroneó.

Apenas tenía quince jodidos años.

Y dominaba.

—Bien, ya nos hemos saludado, ahora vuelve a la cama —insistió a la defensiva—. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, no todos tenemos la vida cómoda, ¿sabes?

Cartman sonrió de lado, mostrando los dientes. El pelirrojo se sentó sobre la cama, dispuesto a cubrirse con las sábanas, pero el otro se las quitó de un tirón y se subió a los pies, lanzando el morral con fuerza. El sonido del teléfono móvil impactando contra la pared se hizo escuchar, de seguro _volvió_ a romperlo.

—Son mis cosas —se quejó fulminándolo con la mirada. Luego agregó con picardía—. Eres un cerdito malo.

Había dado en la llaga sin necesidad de pensar demasiado. El rostro de Cartman se contrajo en una expresión de asco y fue Scott quien sonrió de forma placentera, exhibiendo sus dientes aún cubiertos por la ortodoncia fija, que le otorgaba un aspecto un poco más juvenil, al igual que sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas. Tanto rojo en él lo demonizaba, y a pesar de la gran diferencia física que tenían, en ese momento cualquiera hubiese intuido que dos personas con una mirada y sonrisa así tenían que ser demonios del mismo padre o madre, poniendo en duda la existencia del gen cínico.

—Si piensas que puedes venir a dormir a **mi** casa como si nada y tratarme así…

—Resulta que **puedo** legalmente y es lo que estoy haciendo —interrumpió, sintiéndose más seguro, cambiando la defensiva a la ofensiva—. Vine aquí como si se tratara de un motel de paso, hazlo fácil, cerdito, vuelve a la camita.

—Cuida tu lengua o tendré que hacerte picadillo como a tus-

—¡Vuelve a la cama! —aulló con los ojos desorbitados.

Scott sentía el corazón acelerándose, mientras una gota de sudor caía por su rostro. Perdió el control antes de que ese monstruo pudiera terminar la oración. ¿Cómo demonios podía hablar así de eso? Un fuerte cansancio se apoderó de él y nada más quería recostarse, dormir y regresar a la asquerosa rutina de siempre, vivir con la soledad absoluta. Soledad que se alejaba cuando estaba frente a quien odiaba y a su vez… ¿deseaba?, ¿lo complacía?, ¿aborrecía?

—Oh, pobre Scotty —murmuró, pasándole una mano por los rizos pelirrojos y alborotados.

Entreabrió la boca, sorprendido por la extraña conformidad que le causó sentir los dedos regordetes paseándose por su cabeza, con una suavidad de otro mundo, deslizándose por su mejillas, como solía hacer su madre cuando más pequeño. Sin embargo, intentó combatir con eso pues nada bueno podía venir de Eric y si sentía algo parecido a la dulzura era porque luego vendría algo peor.

Por más que quiso apartarse o pegarle un manotón, su cuerpo no respondió, continuó sumiso durante ese lapsus interminable de tiempo. Notó que los ojos café se perdían en algo; después dejaron paso a otra sonrisa sádica mientras cerraba los ojos, soberbio. Le tomó del cabello que crecía arriba de la frente y lo acercó a él.

—Cómo te odio, Scott —canturreó en un susurro.

Scott no dejaba de prestarle extremada atención a las facciones de quinceañero que tenía el muchacho. Definitivamente guardaba un místico seductor que mezclaba con su malicia, en ese momento podía apreciarlo en su máxima exposición. El desprecio que le tenía se dejó llevar por ese místico o mejor dicho, se combinaban para dañarlo y querer pasar sus dedos por aquel cuerpo regordete e intocable, igual que en su última visita. Obviamente Eric no le permitió hacerle nada.

Ese maldito quinceañero dominaba. Dominaba desde siempre y lo único que Scott hizo fue convetir el dominio en algo personal cuando lo timó con ese vello púbico. Entró en su círculo de víctimas de por vida.

—Vuelve a la cama —ordenó tranquilamente, riendo por lo bajo—. Si tu mamá se entera de que estás aquí, cerd-

El puño de Eric se cerró con fuerza, tirándolo hacia abajo. Se acomodó en el catre hasta que el rostro de su hermanastro mayor quedó frente a su entrepierna.

—¿Qué tal un poco de Cremosa Cartman antes de dormir? —preguntó.

—Olvídalo, tiene un sabor asqueroso.

Tiró aún más fuerte, ofendido. Scott no dejó de reír, una de sus manos rozó su vientre y lo pellizcó, causándole cosquillas. Eric lo soltó en seguida, echándose hacia atrás como un gato en pelea. Scott se acomodó el cabello y lo observo triunfal.

—A dormir, _calabacita_ —ordenó de nuevo.

—Ningún pelirrojo de mierda viene a mi casa y duerme gratis —sentenció—, lo sabes.

Segundos.

Segundos le tomó estamparlo sobre la cama y quedar encima, conteniendo la carcajada y mordiéndole el cuello con fuerza. Scott se retorció sintiendo como los colmillos se hincaban y estaban a poco de rasgarle la piel; el peso de su hermanastro se imponía demasiado y le resultó imposible salirse de allí. Él era bastante delgado, no comía demasiado bien ni tenía tiempo o ganas para ejercitarse, tampoco estaba muy seguro de si quería parar… al menos deseaba atraparlo en un descuido y meter la lengua en esa boca de quinceañero, esa boca guarra que se la pasaba comiendo chatarra.

—¡Ya, lárgate de aquí, pendejo! —exclamó en voz baja, empujá vano.

El castaño le levantó la remera y delineó las costillas con la lengua, se pasó despiadadamente por sus pezones retorciéndolos con los dedos índice y pulgar. Lentamente bajó sus vaqueros desgastados y observó, curioso, su erección. Scott se mordió la lengua con fuerza, ya era frustrante tenerlo arriba, ser esclavo del su propio placer y de la excelente actuación del chico pues nunca podría decirle a nadie lo que sucedía cada vez que tenía que dormir allí, primero porque le daba vergüenza y segundo, no creerían que un joven de veintidós años era acosado por su hermanito menor.

Frustrante y candente. Odioso y placentero.

El cabrón sopló sobre su entrepierna, el cuerpo le quemaba y Scott no pudo devolverle nada. Respiraba de forma agitada, comenzó a transpirar y los jadeos ya no se podían contener. Los ojos de Eric tenían un brillo felino, al igual que su expresión, jugaba con el _ratoncillo_ de su medio-hermano tomándolo con una mano y apretándolo con fuerza. Scott arqueó la espalda.

—Ah, suelta eso, cerdito —gimió.

Muy mala idea provocarlo estando a su merced. Volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo, Eric no sólo apretó con más fuerza, sino que tironeó levemente, ocasionándole un dolor espantoso. Tuvo que disculparse en seguida y oírlo reír. Cuando su mano aflojó, el dedo pulgar se concentró en la punta, masajeando de forma circular, se deleitaba con el rojo de las mejillas del mayor, la frustración perceptible en los ojos azules. Después de la punta, rozó el resto con las yemas haciendo breves pausas para que resultase peor.

—C-carajo —murmuró Scott, cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas—, pe-pendejo…

Eric lo estaba esperando, aquel líquido brotando, delatando que nada de lo que hacía le molestaba tanto como lo complacía. Conocía a ese idiota, sabía lo que quería y adoraba aprovecharse y jugar, llevarlo a temperaturas sobrehumanas sin dejar que le tocase un solo cabello. Eric Cartman dominaba, nunca al revés.

De los tres dedos manchados con semen, uno se lo llevó hasta los labios, dio una pequeña lamida y masculló:

—Uhg… semen de pelirrojo huérfano. —Se los acercó a él. —Pruébate, Scotty, y dime si no tengo razón.

—Vete al carajo —gruñó, corriendo la cabeza a un lado—Tengo que madrugar —insistió.

—Pruébate —repitió, ignorando sus palabras.

Scott trató de recuperar el ritmo respiratorio normal. Una idea iluminó sus pensamientos y sonrió con picardía, quizá pudiera sacarle provecho a eso.

—Primero escúchame —ronroneó, tratando de dejar de lado todas las sensaciones que le causaba estar con su miembro al descubierto luego de acabar. Eric parpadeó, un deje ingenuo se reflejó en su rostro, Scott sonrió, todavía seguía siendo un pendejo—. Acércate —indicó, él chico obedeció, acercando la oreja hasta sus labios—. Más…

Cuando estuvo en la posición justa, el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y se aferró a sus labios, pasándole las manos por la nuca para que no se fuera. Metió la lengua dentro de la boca misteriosa e hizo fricción con sus aparatos, escuchándolo quejarse molesto, se pasó por su paladar y le acarició la lengua. Un sabor muy bizarro, indescriptible, pero finalmente alcanzado. El chico tironeó, con el orgullo herido, Scott mordió ambos labios con fuerza, observando los ojos cafés a escasos milímetros suyo, con chispas de rabia que lo excitaban más.

—Eres un hijo de puta —dijo cuando fue liberado—. Un maldito hijo de puta muerta.

Hubo una batalla de lenguas, donde la del menor buscaba entrar en la boca de su medio-hermano, marcando quién debía tener el control; Scott no podía permitírselo así que empujó, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y poniendo mucho empeño. Empero la situación resultó tan divertida que aflojó y la lengua de Eric se abrió paso, aplastando la suya. Apretó sus labios y comenzó a bajar, desde la comisura hacia el cuello, dejando marcados chupetones en éste, rojos haciendo juego con su cabello. En un punto dejó de ser necesario sujetarle las manos a Scott, se rindió, como buen chico.

Los gemidos ahogados eran algo normal en la residencia Cartman y esa vez no fue culpa de Liane.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien provocar al demonio y sentirlo sobre sí? ¿Por qué no podía odiar normalmente al asesino precoz? Ah, tan frustrante, frustrante y caliente, igual al su aliento, el cuerpo, las mejillas fogosas, el gusto de la saliva, todo.

Eric mordió su torso, bajó más los pantalones junto con el bóxer y atacó sus muslos, deleitándose con la melodía de gemidos mezcla de protesta y éxtasis. Scott arqueó más el cuerpo, Eric rió por lo bajo… si seguía con esa expresión terminaría completando la noche. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir que acomodaban sus piernas sobre unos hombros. ¡Maldito pendejo hijo de puta, lo quería follar! Se removió enseguida, Eric lo observó con frialdad.

Para su sorpresa, al minuto de forcejar con aquello, cedió, soltándolo.

—No voy a caer tan bajo como para violar a un pelirrojo pobre… asco.

—Entonces… ¿qué pretendes?, ¿hacer el… amor? —inquirió confundido.

—Ni de broma.

—¿Y bien?

—Sólo quiero hacerlo y ya, ¿bien?

Dudó, se enfocó en su mirada café, en sus propias sensaciones, en lo que su cuerpo exigía a gritos y su mente rechazaba humillada.

—Como sea, pendejo —gruñó, fingiendo que le daba igual cualquier polvo con cualquiera.

Penetrado por un mocoso quinceañero. Disfrutando del ritmo que marcaba un puto mocoso quinceañero. Ese cerdito, con su hocico que bailó bajo la lluvia, lo moldeaba como arcilla, hacía lo que le venía en gana. Entrar a la residencia Cartman equivalía a entrar a una cueva de lobos disfrazado de cordero, eso lo aprendió la primera vez que fue y lo reforzó todas las siguientes.

Y si Cartman lo hacía despreocupado de su madre, su reputación o lo que compusiera el puzle de su orgullo, era porque tenía _bien_ claro que, en el fondo, a Scott no le molestaba.

En absoluto.

* * *

_Hay cosas mejores para Scott Tenorman que morir :D_  
_Pareja inexistente en la sección espanish, cuento con que no dejarán que esa atrocidad siga sucediendo, ¿verdad?  
Enjoy and coment!_


End file.
